


I Thought You'd Never Ask

by Reindrops



Series: Evelyn and Cullen [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reindrops/pseuds/Reindrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, Maker's breath!”</p>
<p>Fun in the snow for our Commander and Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You'd Never Ask

Of all the seasons, winter was Cullen's least favorite. The cold and the snow made training more difficult and less bearable. He hardly wanted to be standing out with his men any more than they wanted to be trudging through the snow trying to not slip on the ice. Not wanting any unnecessary injuries, he decided to give the soldiers the afternoon off. IT was overcast but not too cold out. There was about a foot of snow blanketing the land, and as he made his way from the training field to his office, his thoughts fled to the idea of a warm fire going.

"Commander," a voice rang out, and Cullen turned to greet the Inquisitor. 

"Inquisitor," Cullen inclined his head. IT was hard for him to call Evelyn by name when they were out amongst the soldiers. He wanted to keep up appearances that their relationship didn't change anything.

"I was just coming by to suggest giving the soldiers the day off. Leliana seems to think we're supposed to get more snow this evening. But it looks like you had the same idea. Great minds think alike, don't they," she winked at him, that half crooked smile Cullen loved so much gracing her lips. 

Clearing his throat, Cullen shuffled his feet. "So it would seem."

"Any plans for the rest of the afternoon?" her hands behind her back, she was standing up on tiptoe, eagerly awaiting his answer. When she looked at him with her soul searching green eyes, he never wanted to disappoint her. 

Although he had a desk full of reports waiting for him in his office, he replied, "I was planning on taking a few hours off for myself. Care to join me?" Her smile widened into a grin, and his heart skipped a beat at the thought that he put that smile there. That she truly was happy to be with him. Sometimes, late at night, doubts bubbled to the forefront of his thoughts. His nightmares didn't help. How could she truly love him after all he'd done in his past? She should be questioning him rather than accepting him with arms opened wide. He was less than she deserved, and the feeling ate away at him late at night when she wasn't there to quell the fear. 

"I thought you'd never ask," she grinned and turned them towards his office. But they'd barely walked five steps before she sprinted ahead of him.

She leaned down in the snow, her back to Cullen, and he wondered what she was digging around for. Until she stood up and not too discreetly put her hands behind her back. He stopped in his tracks, putting his hands up in front of him in surrender. But her features took on a mischievous smirk. So she had planned this the whole time. He took a few steps back, and she followed after him, matching him step for step.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, Maker's breath!”Cullen shook the snow off his shoulders as he playfully scowled at her. As she was bent over in laughter, he leaned down and quickly formed a snowball of his own and hit her on the top of her shoulder. The snow falling down into her coat. She gave a squeal of surprise, and Cullen chuckled at the sight. "You forget I had siblings."

A playful snowball fight broke out between them, and laughter filled the whole of Skyhold. Cullen remarked that it felt rather good to be a little silly and not be so focused on the Inquisition. It was nice to have a distraction every once and awhile. He was getting a rather big snowball formed when she suddenly ran towards him and tackled him into the snow. The snow found its way inside his armor, and although his back was freezing, his chest was warm. 

Her laughter was infectious, and Cullen was soon laughing with her. The very sight of them must be comical for anyone watching. The two covered in snow yet rolling around in it. Suddenly, Evelyn leaned down and gently placed her lips atop his own. He was surprised, but he relished the moment. A gloved hand came up and cupped her cheek. It was moments like these that Cullen truly lived for. IT was these memories he thought of upon being awakened by his nightmares. They got him through some of the worst nights. He loved adding new memories to his cache.

She pulled back slightly. "Would you want to come back to my room? As great as yours is, you have holes in your ceiling, and I know you don't mind sleeping on the floor by your desk, I have a bed next to a fireplace. And a hot bath getting prepared for us. Interested?"

Pecking her on the lips one last time, he sat up and realized just how wet his clothes had become. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
